Healed Memory
by CrystalPhoenix9
Summary: Amaya's 'mission' is to look for her sister and her childhood friend, Souji. But what happens when Souji completely forget about her? And what about her sister? Was she found? What happened to her? Souji OkitaXOC ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Phinny: YAY! I finally got to make another Hakuouki fanfiction! *sigh happily***

**All Shinsengumi: Well, it's about time! *sigh happily also* **

**Reader: YEAH! *carries pitchfork, fire torch and other stuffs* **

**Phinny: I don't want to create another conflict here… so, without anymore further nonsense, let's go to the story! XD Oh, and I'm going to make Souji's age in here about 22, okay? XD ENJOY! (The outfits here are the second season one, okay? XD)**

**-START-**

Chapter 1

I looked helplessly as the figure in front of me starting to disappear. I cried and cried and the more I cry, the farther away he got. I ran towards him quickly.

"SOUJI!" I shouted his name and he turns around. I stopped right in front of him. "Souji… you have to promise me… that you will write to me every day?" I sobbed as I say those words. "Please?"

"Of course… I will…" he then pats my head and continues walking until I can no longer see him. I walk back towards my home. As I enter it, no one was home. 'Nee-chan's not home yet…' I thought silently. I went into my bedroom and close the door shut. I slid down the door and put my hand on my forehead. I then felt something streaming down from my eyes. I then gasped and sobbed and coughed.

"Souji…" I said silently. "Why did you leave?" I then without realizing it, fell asleep.

-10 years later-

Time has passed so quickly and I already turned 21. I look up at the sky; it was bright blue and filled with hope. I walk down the path that led me to the famous country; Kyoto. I smiled at the atmosphere and continue walking. I have been travelling for weeks to get here.

I look around me and smell the fresh and delicious newly cooked foods at the nearby stalls. I lick my lips and decided to buy some. I went to the stall and bought two Taiyakis. I thanked the seller and went to look for a spot where I can sit and eat, and not to mention, rest. I look around and found so many nice things. I continued walking until I found the perfect place to eat.

I went there and rest myself under cherry blossom tree. In front of me was a small stream flowing. Perfect! I took out my Taiyaki and nibble on the first one. After I finished eating, I heard a rustling behind me. I stood up and took my sword out.

"Who's there?" I waited and waited. I then saw something small and limping coming out of the bushes. It was a cat. I look at its front leg. It was bleeding. I quickly took my water and pour it on its leg. I place my hand on the wound and it slowly heals and I then bandage it. The cat purred at me. I smiled.

"Ne, here you go…" I then pinch some of the Taiyaki I bought. The cat nibbles it quickly and purred for some more. I smiled and pinch more for the cat. After I'm run out of Taiyaki, the cat curls up next to me and sleeps soundly. I look at it and started to feel a bit drowsy. 'I guess sleeping for a while won't be that bad…' I thought to myself and fell asleep quickly.

After several hours into sleeping, I snapped awake to the sound of screaming. I look at the direction where the scream is I stood up slowly. I look at the cat next to me. It was still sleeping. I then move silently up the bridge. I saw a white haired man wearing a blue with white things on the bottom of it. He was laughing like mad.

I tremble at the laughter. He sounded like a maniac. He then kept stabbing the already dead man on the bridge without stopping. I tried to back away from the horrible scene, but I was careless and I stepped on twig. He stopped and looks at me. I froze on my tracks as I look his face. His teeth were sharp and his eyes were bright red.

I shivered violently as he slowly moves closer to me. I backed away slowly and pull my sword out. When he stopped and looks at my sword, he laughed hysterically. I gulped and kept my eyes on him. He then charges at me. I block him with my sword and push him with all my might with my sword. He fell to the ground and quickly get up and charges at me again.

I gasped and slash his chest. My breathing was rapid. The man looks at me with a big mouthful of saliva and a big grin. My eyes were wide because I thought I killed him. He then attacks me and slashed my shoulder. I screamed in pain and quickly shove my sword in his throat.

He gasped and the fell on the ground. I panted heavily and kept my eyes on him. He didn't move. I back away from his body quickly and hold my shoulder. I winced in pain. I then slowly move back toward the tree. The cat then woke up and meowed at me. It came to me and circles me. I sit down under the tree and took my water bottle and rinse the blood of my wound. I exclaimed in pain. The cat purred and bumps its head on my thigh. I smile at her and stroke her head. She licks my hand.

I then took out a bandage and wrap my injured shoulder with it. I cried at the pain. The cat jump and curls up on my thighs. I smiled at it and stroke it. I began to lose my vision and I then fainted.

**The next chap will come soon! Please review :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**So hi! This is the second chapter! Enjoy! :D **

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes slowly and stared ahead of me. 'A ceiling?' I then bolt up quickly but immediately exclaim in pain. I hold my shoulder. I then look at myself and found myself only wearing my black T-shirt and my pants. I then heard a soft purr next to me. The cat was there. I smiled at it and it jumps on me. Its head was softly stroking on my cheeks. I giggled at it and softly stroke its black and white striped fur on its back. I look into its pure blue-ish and silver-ish eyes

I look around the room. It was close to empty. My clothes were nowhere to be found. Neither is my sword. I wondered for a while. I then put the cat down and try to get up. I wince in pain at my leg. I remove the blanket and found my leg was also bandaged. I then remembered something.

I shook my head and tried to get up for the second time. I managed to, but not that well. I tried to walk toward the door even though I'm limping a bit. I slide the door open. The air blew in and it felt really nice. The cat behind me quickly gets outside. It the meowed at me and I put my finger on my lips. The cat seemed like it understand me and it went silent quickly.

I look around the hall and no one was there. There are two ways; either right or left. I then look at the cat, which is looking at the right. I then decided to go to right. I limp slowly in the hall and look around as I limp. I then heard voices coming from a room. I look at the door of the room for awhile and decided to silently go from there. Before I could even move, the door slides open. I look at the man at the door and immediately lose my balance. The man catches me easily and I exclaimed in pain as he accidentally hold my injured shoulder.

"Hey, what are you trying to do, huh?" he asked me. I somehow felt like I heard that voice somewhere before. I look at him and sure enough. It was him.

"SOUJI!" I smiled happily and hug him. I ignored the pain that is throbs me like crazy. "SOUJI! I thought I would never get to see you again!"

"Uhm… Sorry, but do I know you?" he asks me. I break the hug and look at him.

"Souji? Don't you know me?" I asked him. "Stop joking around, Souji, it's not funny!"

"No, really, who are you?" I stared at him in disbelieve. A man then comes out of the room.

"Souji, do you know who this woman is?" the man asks him. Souji then shakes his head. I back away slowly.

"Souji, how can you forget about me?" I ask him. He stared at me like I'm a freak. I felt my heart was broken into many pieces.

"Why don't you come in? Maybe you can talk about it…" said the man behind Souji. I nodded and I limp past Souji. I sat down slowly and the cat sits on my lap. I stroke it gently.

"So, let's start by introducing yourself…" the man said. Souji then comes in and closes the door. I look around the room and saw 8 men and a girl.

"My name is Amaya Shimizu… I'm from Edo" I said to them.

"Oh, nice to meet you Shimizu-san… What brings you here?" the man asks me.

"I… I came here because Souji never wrote to me for the past 10 years…" I then look down on the floor. Souji kept on looking at me like I'm totally crazy.

"I told you girl… I don't know who you are…" he said to me. His words pierce my heart like thousands of swords stabbing it. I look at him. He looks at me back. I still remember how he looked like. It's all still the same…

"Well, maybe you can prove us if you really do know Souji…" a different man said to me. I look at him and then look at Souji for awhile. I then put the cat down slowly and stand up.

"No need for that… There no use now…" I then walk back towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" ask the man.

"I'm going to look for my clothes and leave this place…"

"Sadly, we can't allow you to do so…" said another different man. I look at them all. "You killed a Rasetsu, you must be a very skilled woman."

I stared at them all. I then shake my head.

"I believe I can't stay here… I have a mission to accomplish…"

"Hahaha, you make it sounded like it's the most important mission in the world…" Souji said to me. He really has changed.

"Yeah, there were two of them… but now, one is accomplished… I have to do another one…" I then slide the door open and the cat runs outside. I felt 9 pair of eyes was on me and I quickly know what exactly they want to know. I sighed slowly and look at them.

"Look, I'm just travelling around, okay? The mission that I'm working on is top secret and the other one…" I then look at Souji. "I believe you already know what it is…"

"To look for me?" Souji said and I nodded. He then coughed and lie against the wall. "Still, girl… I don't know who you are…"

"*sigh* man these days has only eyes on the future… but they completely forget about their past…" I then walk out from the room and went to search my clothes.

**Okay, end of second chapter. Chapter 3 will hopefully come soon! ;) review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third one! Enjoy! ;D**

Chapter 3

After they begged me to stay and all, I decided, I will stay… They seriously want me here just because I killed a Rasetsu. I mean, seriously? I got injured too… I sighed as I walk down the hall. The summer breeze was so cool. I listen to the wind and the rustling of the trees as I walk down the hall.

As I pass Souji's room, I heard someone's talking to each other. I stopped for awhile to hear who it is.

"Okita-san… Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Chizuru, I'm perfectly f—" then there was a cough, a very hard one.

"Okita-san!" I then heard some rustling noise and the coughing is still there. I sighed and about to walk away when I heard something that made me froze on my tracks.

"Okita-san, your tuberculosis is getting worse…" I look door and waited for a reply from Souji.

"I know that, Chizuru… I know that…"

"But, Okita-san… this is not good, you really need to stop moving around and not go to missions! You will get sicker and you will end up dying! I don't want you to die…" Chizuru-chan said with a sad tone. I kept staring at the door. 'Tuberculosis? Souji has tuberculosis?'

"Chizuru, I will be fi—" and with that, Souji releases another cough. I walk quickly toward my room and slid the shut. My heart was beating very fast and my mind was stuck at the word tuberculosis. I slid down the door and push my hair bangs from my face backwards. The cat that was asleep snaps awake when I entered the room. It then walks towards me and purred. I stroke its head and it purred back.

I then felt like my cheeks were wet. I then sobbed silently. This feels like the pain I used to feel. I cried and cried. The cat is now on my lap and rubs its head on my tears. I sobbed again and again. I can't stop crying. Why am I even crying? I took a deep breath and sigh it out slowly.

I stroke the cat's now wet head. I smiled at it weakly. It meowed at me. I can feel that it's worried about me. I look up at the ceiling. 'Onee-chan… where have you gone to?' I then stand up with the cat in my hand. I lay it down next to me on my futon and stroke its gentle furs.

My sister was suddenly disappeared after she left me a note saying that she will be gone for a short while. I waited for 2 years but she never returned. So, I decided to go look for her. And I also thought that while I go looking for my sister, I might as well want to look for Souji. I then thought of something that I learned from my sister.

I then turn around to face the ceiling and put my hand on my forehead. I sigh sadly and sobbed again. The more I think about my sister, the more I get drowsy and soon after that, I fell asleep.

I woke up the next day by the coughing sound next door. I sit up and yawn. I stretch myself up and stand. I took my towel and slide the door open. I then saw Chizuru going to Souji's room.

"I'm coming in…" she then slide the door open and enters. I stared at her for awhile then took off to the bathroom. I wash myself up and dry my shoulder length hair. After I wear my clothes, I look at the mirror.

My hair was jet black, other than my bangs which is a silver-ish and black-ish color. My eyes were bright orange, a weird color for eyes, huh? I the comb my hair gently and get ready for breakfast. When I arrive at the meal room, everyone other than Souji was there. I sit down right next to Chizuru and smile at everyone.

After I took a long breakfast with the others, I decided to go to my room. I then take my sword and my bag. I put it over my shoulder and stroke the cat's head before I went out. I bumped into Saitou when I was near to the main gate.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"I just needed to do something… And maybe ask around about my sister…" he nodded at me.

"Okay, just be back before night falls..." he then took off. I giggled a bit and continue my walk. The town was as lively as ever. I walk around with my sister's picture and ask them if they saw her. While I was asking about my sister, I bought a few things.

Time flies fast and it was already evening. The sky was bright orange and the sunset looks so beautiful. I then take my last chance to ask as people around about my sister. At one point, an old granny's grocery bag fell and the stuffs inside of it poured out. I helped her out and she thanked me for like million times. I smiled at her in return.

"Uhm, Oba-san, do you by any chance see this girl anywhere?" I asked her as I show her the picture.

"Hmm… Oh, it's that lovely girl… Yes, I did saw her not just few weeks ago…"

"Oh! Where is she?" I asked her with an excitement tone. Then the granny looks at the ground.

"I'm afraid she passed away already…" she replied to me. I froze on my tracks and stare at the old granny.

"Wa…wait… what do you mean?" I asked her as I felt my heart throb. She looks at me.

"She was killed by a bunch of demons just by that small stream…" she pointed at the place nearby. "She died under that bridge… The people who witnessed it tried to save her, but she lost a lot of blood and they failed. But everyone who was with her said that they wanted to let her little sister know that she is sorry and that she loves her the most."

I couldn't stop myself from having tears spilled from my eyes and I fell immediately to the ground. I then remembered that it was the same place near the bridge where I fought that Rasetsu.

"H… Hey? Are you okay, child?" she asked me politely. I shivered violently. The granny stared at me for quite a while. "Don't tell me that you're her little sister?" I nodded at her and she gasped quickly.

"I…I'm so sorry, child… I'm so… sorry…" she then places her hand on my shoulder. I touch her hand and smiled weakly at her.

"Th…Thank you, Oba-san… Thank you for telling me…" I sobbed out those words and I stand up. I nodded at her and went back to the headquarters. As soon as I arrive, I was silent for the whole time.

"Eh? Welcome back, Shimizu-san…" I look at her awhile.

"Chizuru-chan…" I said it weakly and at that exact point, I fell to the ground.

"EH! SHIMIZU-SAN?" Chizuru-chan quickly come to me and places her hand on my shoulders. She looks at me for awhile. "Are you okay?" she asked me with a worried tone. I then without realizing, I began to cry like crazy. I screamed and sobbed. Chizuru-chan hugged me closely and soon, everyone began to see what's going on. I screamed with all my might my sister's name and Chizuru-chan kept trying to calm me down.

Souji was also there to see what's going on. I shivered violently as I start to imagine my sister more. My tears won't stop flowing even if I tried to stop it. When I started to calm down a bit, I fainted quickly.

I then felt someone carrying me and put me on my futon. My tears were still falling when I was asleep. I somehow heard someone was rustling with my belongings, but I was too tired to see who it is.

That night, I dreamed about my sister…

**End of chapter 3 (that was SORT OF fast XD). So, please review? THANKS A LOT! XD Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the fourth one! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here yah go, the fourth one! :D So, enjoy! (it didn't really take me that long to do it XD)**

Chapter 4

I woke and found the cat right next to me. I sit up and stretched. I then remembered my dream and I went silent for quite a while. I stand up and quickly put my clothes on. I then heard a knock.

"I'm coming in…" Chizuru-chan then enters the room. She brought a warm tea with her. I smiled at her and went to her.

"Ne, Chizuru-chan… Thank you for being with me when I lost my mind yesterday…" I then smiled at her, half sad and half relieved.

"Eh? It…It's no problem…" she then offers me the tea and I shook my head.

"I… want to go somewhere… You can have the tea instead, Chizuru-chan…" I then hug her and went straight off. She looks at me for awhile and stood up.

I was walking alone in the town. It was silent and deserted; maybe because it's about 7A.M in the morning. I sighed silently as I walk without knowing where to go. I then stopped at right in front of the bridge where they say that my sister….

I went under the bridge and found some old traces of blood on the cement floor. I touch the blood; it was dried and was almost permanent on the cement. I then cried silently and quickly wipe my tears away. I then started to go back to the upper of the bridge. I glanced back at the cement and went off quickly.

There's a lot things have happened lately… Wars and stuffs such, but I never got to do any of them. Then, what's the point of me having to stay in Shinsengumi then? I sighed slowly and walk toward the forest.

After I received a lot of fresh air and filled with confident with my new learned technique, I went straight back to the headquarters. The town was now noisy as ever. I walk silently as I pass a lot of people. I look around and smiled at the people of the town. As soon as I arrive, I decided to visit Souji for awhile. I knock on his door and wait to hear 'come in', but instead, I hear a cough.

"I'm coming in…" I then slide the door open and Souji was sitting. I looked at him for awhile. He then coughed again. I went to him and slowly stroke his back.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he nodded at me and then pushes me away slowly. I stared at him again.

"What do you want?" he asked me with a not-so-grateful tone. I sigh slowly.

"Can't your childhood friend at least visit you once in a while?"

"Well, I don't recall of having you as my childhood friend…" his words pained me, but I kept it only to my insides.

"Well, you are anyways… You just have a short memory…" I said to him as I pointed my finger to his head. He ignored me. "Souji, please, why are you acting so cold toward me?" He didn't give an answer and stood silent. I stared at him with painful eyes.

"I know that you act nicely towards other people. But I'm also a human being… I have feelings too…" At that instance, I felt a streak of anger lit up. It wasn't from me, but it was from Souji. He sighed and lies down on the futon.

"Are you done talking? I need to rest now…" he then put his blanket over him turns away from me. I stared at him with painful eyes. I stand up and slide the door open, but before I close it, I took one last glance at him and I slide it shut.

I went to my room and slide the door close. I then look at the cat that is sleeping soundly. I went to it and stroke its cute little ears. I somehow got comfortable when I touch it. I went and get an ink and paper. I then wrote down a note and paste a picture at the bottom of it. I hid it under the table. After that, I lay down next to the cat and I fell asleep.

I woke up exactly at midnight by Souji's coughing. I stood up silently and went over to my belongings. I quickly pack my stuffs and everything. I stroke the cat and went outside of my room. I slowly slide the door open to Souji's room and slides it back shut.

I then sit down next to him slowly and look at him for awhile. He was sweating a lot. It almost seemed like he is having a nightmare. I place my hand slowly on his chest and I gave him a glance.

"Souji… I'm sorry, but this is the only way…"

After I'm finished, I took a deep breath as I panted heavily. I started to cough as I began to lose my energy. I look at Souji who seemed to be sleeping soundly now. I leaned closer to him. I look at his face, wanting to remember it forever. I lean in closer and closer until my lip brushes his. I peck his lips slowly. While I was doing so, my tears fell on his cheeks. I wipe it away and whispered in his ears.

"Goodbye, Souji… I love you…" I then stand up and leave the room.

**Okay! That was the fourth one! Hope you enjoyed! And please, please, please, review? *puppy dog eyes* There's a fifth one coming up soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5. It's a bit different from the previous chapters because now, it's from Souji's point of view… So, enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 5

_**-Souji's POV-**_

I woke up in the morning feeling better than before. It feels like I have been reborn somehow. My throat feels light. And for some reason, I have such a weird dream, but I can't seem to remember it. I heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming in" I then saw Chizuru bringing me a cup of tea. I smiled at her.

"Hey, Chizuru!" I said happily to her. "Ready for a trip around town?"

"Okita-san, stop making jokes, you're still sick…" Chizuru then places the cup on the table nearby.

"No, really, I feel, light… I feel like my tuberculosis is… gone!" I said happily. Chizuru shakes her head.

"How about we leave that to the doctor to decide, ne?" she then stands up and leaves the room. She came back not 5 minutes later with a worried expression.

"Hey, Okita-san, have you seen Shimizu-san anywhere?" I then shrug.

"Maybe ask HIjikata… he might know…" I then took a sip from the drink and sigh happily. I look at the door and Chizuru already went. I took another sip and thought about something for awhile, I then stand up and go to Amaya's room.

I then look around in her room; it was really empty other than a folded futon and blanket. Something out of the corner of my eye attracted me. I went to the table and take something from under it. I soon start to read it.

_To anyone who found this,_

_I, Amaya Shimizu, have left Shinsengumi to do accomplish a mission. That mission is secret and I must not tell anyone about it. Forgive me for this sudden issue and I thank you for all of your hospitality. I have a request; please give the picture pasted below to Souji… Thank you… _

_Sincerely, Amaya Shimizu_

I look at the torn up picture; it's a picture of me, smiling. Next to me was a body of a girl, but her face is torn away. I wondered for a while why was the picture torn up. I then felt a soft bump on my thigh and look at what bumped me. The cat that Amaya bought with her was having something in its mouth. I took it from her. It was a torn up face.

I immediately put both torn up picture together. My eyes widen as I look at it. At that instance, a large headache struck me. I fell on the floor immediately.

In my dreams, there is that girl and me, walking together in the forest. We chat and all. I went closer and I was about to touch the girl's shoulder when she suddenly turn around and look directly at me. She tilted her head and smiled slowly. I was stunned by her smile and that's when I knew exactly who she is.

"Hey, Amaya-chan? Who are you looking at?" the little me asked to her. I stood there silently. She turns around towards the 10-year-old me. She shakes her head and smile.

"No one, Souji-kun!" she said with a happy smile and tone. I sit behind the small me and her as I watch us both laughing over some funny stuffs. I then saw the world around me turn into dark. I then stood up quickly and look around.

Then the darkness stirred around me. It changed into the scene where I was leaving the village. I look at myself as I walk away from the village.

"SOUJI!" I then turn around and the girl ran through me. I touched myself, but nothing really happened. I look behind me and saw the 12-year-old me talking with her.

"Promise me to write to me every day, okay?" she asked me in between sobs. 'I' nodded and patted her head. The 12-year-old me then walk away. She walks back to the village. She looks at the 'ghost' me for awhile. She then continues on walking towards the village.

It started to stir again around me I waited for the next scene to come. After it came, I look down and found me sleeping silently, well, sweating. I then heard the door slide open and a figure came into the room. I look closely at her face; it was Amaya. I went to her and stand right next to her.

She then suddenly places her hand on my chest. She leans closer to me and whispered to me.

"I'm sorry, Souji… This is the only way…" I then watch her as bright light appears from her hand and as she focusing at her hands. It happened for what seems like 10 minutes before the bright light disappears and all that's left is an exhausted and wiped out Amaya. I look at myself and saw that the sweating is gone and that I'm breathing properly.

Amaya then suddenly leans closer and pecks my lips. I then felt my cheeks getting wet. She then holds my face and whispered into my ears.

"Goodbye, Souji… I love you…" and with that, she left the room. I look at her for a moment and was about to chase after her when it started to stir around again.

"Amaya! Amaya! AMAYA!"

I then snapped awake as the worried Chizuru was shaking me.

"Okita-san! Are you okay?" she asked me in a worried tone. I sit up for awhile and look around.

"Amaya, where's Amaya?" I asked her. She looks at me for a while and shakes her head.

"No one knows… All her belongings are gone. The cat was even meowing like crazy. I can't stop her…" Chizuru then helps me to stand up. I look at her for a moment.

"I'm going to look for her…" I said to her as I take my sword and slide it on my belt.

"But! You're still sick!" she said as she tries to stop me.

"No, I need to find her! This may be a matter of life and death…" I then bolted out of the room as Chizuru shouted my name. I went to the main gate, ignoring the mad HIjikata. I ran around the town many times asking people around the town. I managed to find a few people who saw her, but they didn't know where she is.

I look around without stopping and kept asking people around. I panted heavily as I couldn't find her. I then noticed the same black and white striped fur cat running off somewhere. I then follow after it with a hope that the cat knows where Amaya is.

I lost the cat when I arrived at the bridge near the cherry blossom field and the small river. I sighed angrily at myself for being slow. At that instance, I heard a few meows coming from under the bridge. I listen to it for awhile and quickly went under it.

When I arrived, I saw a limp, lifeless and pale body with a pool of blood all around her. I went quickly to her and hold her in my arms. She opens her weak eyes and weakly smile at me.

"Souji… how are you feeling?" she asked me weakly. She then suddenly coughs out blood. I look at her with worried face.

"Amaya… Amaya… please… don't die on me yet…" I said to her, feeling my tears coming out. She smiled weakly at me.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Souji…" she said to me.

"Please… Please… stay with me… I finally remember... I finally remember… so please… stay with me…" I said to her. She then touches my cheek with her almost cold hands. I hold her hand to my face and feel her soft hands on my cheek.

"Souji… I'm so glad you finally remembered me… I'm very happy…" her voice was cracked when she said that to me. She then smiled again at me, this time, weaker. "I'm very sorry that I couldn't be with you, Souji… My parents and my sister are waiting for me…"

"No, please… please… I beg of you… please… you can't die yet…" I said to her as my voice turning into sobs.

"I'm sorry, Souji… I will always love you…" her hand then fell from my face. I caught her hand quickly and screamed her name. I hug her closely to me as I cry with all my might. I screamed her name over and over again. 'I now realize that I do love you… Amaya… but you have now abandoned me… I…' I thought silently as I mourn for her.

"Ergh… Amaya… AMAYA!" the silence of her limp and cold body was the only answer I received.

**Well… yeah… that was the… uhm… fifth one… hope you… err… e…en…enjoyed… review please, eh? Thanks a lot, y'all. A sixth one may be coming up… **


	6. Chapter 6

**So here you go… the sixth one… I know how you guys reviewed that the fifth chapter was the end, but guess what? There's another one~ ^^ so, please enjoy! :D Oh and there's gonna be the seventh one, so stay tuned ;) **

Chapter 6

_**-Souji's POV-**_

I was sitting down on the floor outside of Sannan-san's room. He is doing some examinations on Amaya's corpse along with Chizuru. I look up at the stars above and wondered if Amaya's soul was somehow looking at us.

Minutes later, Sannan-san comes out of the room. His face was in a sad expression.

"I found out that Shimizu-chan somehow has tuberculosis…" I stared at him in disbelief. I stood up.

"What? How?" I asked him. He let out a worried sigh.

"There was this very old and not commonly used technique, only few people know…" he said to me. I silently listen to him. He looks at me.

"It doesn't really have a name… But people mostly call it, Disease Transfer, or Sickness Transfer, or even Wound Injuries Transfer…" I kept on staring at him, waiting him to say more.

"Well, she used that technique to save you from tuberculosis and transfer the disease to herself…" he said. I look down at the floor and fell on my knees. 'What?' I thought to myself. Sannan-san then kneels next to me and places his hand on my back.

"I'm sorry…"

Chizuru who was next to Amaya's body the whole time looks at both me and Sannan-san. She looks at Amaya's body. She then suddenly felt a strike of hope inside her. Amaya's hand suddenly twitches slowly. Chizuru gasped for awhile and waited again. Now her hands twitched again.

"Sannan-san! COME HERE QUICK!" Chizuru exclaims quickly. Sannan-san who is puzzled of what's going on quickly went inside. I look at them.

"Souji, go back to your room. I will tell you if we find anything else… okay?" he said then he went and slides the door close. I sit there in silent, confused of what just happened. I went to my room and slide the door close. I went to my futon and lay down. I couldn't sleep… I couldn't sleep at all…

_**-Amaya's POV- **_

I walk in the white, clear and pure surface. I look around, everything was all white, and there was nothing else. I then saw three figures coming slowly at me. I look at them and as soon as I saw them right in front of my eyes, I cried.

I tried to go to them, but something is separating me and them. I put my hand forward and something transparent was right in front of me. It's like a glass wall. I went closer to the glass wall.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, Nee-chan… why can't I be with you?" I asked them, but they only smiled back at me. I look at them all but they only smile at me.

"Ne, Aya-imotou-chan… it seems like, it's not time for you to be with us yet…" my sister said as she smiles cutely at me. I could only stare at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"Darling… you are still too young to die… That's why you can't be with us... just yet…" my mother said as she approaches me. My father then went closer.

"Aya-chan… We're sorry to disappear off just like that without saying anything to you… We were trying to avoid you from getting injured from our enemies… We have taken care of all of them, but we were also at our limits…" said my father as he smiled at me. I could only look at him helplessly.

"As for me, Aya-imotou-chan, I went out to look for Otou-san and Okaa-san… but I end up gotten killed by a bunch of blood-thirsty demons… I'm sorry for disappearing like that… Will you ever forgive me? Forgive us?" I stood there silently. I look down on the white and clear floor. I then look up at them and smiled.

"Why? You have done nothing wrong… At least for me…" I then smiled and shed a couple of tears. They all smiled back at me.

"Besides… your childhood friend, Souji, is down there, waiting for you…" my sister then winks at me. I blushed slightly and nodded. I then felt my mother touching my face.

"No matter what, darling… We will always… always love you… Now, return back to him… and enjoy your life and remember, always smile and you will be fine…" I then felt all around me swirl around and my parents and sister started to disappear slowly. I gave them one last look and everything around me went black.

I snapped my eyes open as I felt the burning pain in my lungs. I heard Chizuru gasped happily and Sannan-san sigh in relief. I took a deep breath and look at them both.

"Where am I?" I asked them. Chizuru went quickly and hugged me. I gasped and smiled back at her. Sannan-san quickly left the room and came back 5 seconds later with Souji. I look at Souji who seemed like to disbelief the scene in front of him. He then as fast as the lightning, hugs me. I look at him for awhile and then smiles at him.

"Don't ever… ever… do that again…" he said to me as I fell my shoulder's getting wet. I then couldn't help myself but to cry also. I hug him back as tightly as I could. We both won't let each other go for quite a long time. Chizuru and Sannan-san already left the room.

Souji breaks the hug and hold my face in his hands. Without anymore word, we both crashes out lips together. We both were kissing for what seemed like 20 minutes ended up lying on the futon together. Souji then strokes my hair gently as I did to his. We both look full into each other's eyes.

"I love you…" he said it with a gentle, sweet and heart melting tone. I blushed at his statement.

"I love you too, Souji…" we both then kissed each other again.

**THERE YAH GO! The sixth one! Kinda shocking isn't it? EH? EH? XD Hope you enjoyed and quite relieved! XD REVIEW PWEASE! (P/S: there's GONNA be a seventh one ;P (I said that above ;))**


	7. Chapter 7

**There goes the last chapter… It's kinda short, but oh well XD Hope you enjoy and enjoyed my previous chapters~ ^^ ENJOY! :D **

Chapter 7

5 years has passed since that day. I was standing in front of the grave that I made for my parents and sister. I look at the tombstone on the left; here lies Kazumi Shimizu, a loyal friend, a nice doctor and a kind mother. I look the tombstone in the middle; here lies Takeru Shimizu, a trustworthy friend, a brave warrior and a loving father. I then look on the tombstone at the right; here lies Ameki Shimizu, a lovely friend, a bright fighter and a reliable sister.

I smiled at the tombstones as I put my hand on my not-so-round belly. I then look over my shoulder at my little 3 year old son. I went over to him after I closed the gate and locks it. I then pat his head.

"What are you doing, Takumi?" I said to him. He looks up at me with his pure viridian eyes and smiled sheepishly. His black and brown-ish hair is blowing swiftly in the wind.

"Ima is pwaying wif the pebbles I found!" he replied to me with his little cute accent. I giggled at him and watch him play. I then suddenly felt a hand wrap around my belly. I shrieked for awhile but then realized it was just Souji.

"Souji… don't do that again…" I said to him as I giggle. He just chuckled. We both kissed each other. Souji then picks Takumi up.

"How's my boy doing?" he asked him. Takumi then shows his the pebbles that he was playing with. I smiled at them both.

"I'll call you guys when dinner's serve, okay?" I was about to go back into the house when Souji pulled my arm gently.

"Aren't pregnant woman should rest more than work more?" he asked me teasingly. I then shake my head.

"Nope, it's fine… besides, you just came home… you will be awfully tired…" I then walk toward the kitchen. I look up at the sky before I enter the house. 'Otou-san, Okaa-san, Onee-chan… I am happy now…'

I then suddenly felt a bump on my ankle. I look down and it was the cat. I pick her up and she meowed cutely at me. I look into its bright blue/silver-ish eyes. I then realized something.

"Hey, that's right… you don't have a name yet…" I then thought silently as I carry the cat to the kitchen with me. While I was doing so, I didn't stop stroking its fur. I then thought of a name and smiled at the cat.

"Miruki won't be so bad, is it? It's the last two letters combined from Kazumi, Takeru and Ameki, ne?" I giggled as the cat meows happily at me. I stroke its soft furs and went straight to the kitchen.

**-THE END-**

**Phinny: P-H-E-W! Finished~ ^^**

**All Shinsengumi: Why does it have to be about Souji AGAIN?**

**Phinny: *ignores them* So, dear readers! Please review, okay? ^^ Thanks! Appreciate it! :D **

**All Shinsengumi: HEY! YOU IGNORED US!**

**Phinny: *hums and skips away* **

**All Shinsengumi: *Silence* Anyways, please review, dear our lovely, loyal readers~**

**Readers: SURE! XD**


End file.
